


blunt

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt: Sex.





	blunt

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.

Hannibal's lips drag against his skin, the feeling warm and damp as he whispers in languages Will can't understand. They're still familiarising themselves with each other, their movements still new, experimental. They've only just started doing this together.

He makes a word out every now and then, something about art and beauty and masterpieces; about coming together as one and blurring together, and he loves Hannibal, he really does, but sometimes he wishes the man would just, " _Shut up and fuck me_."

Hannibal grins, and Will sees him switch to something feral, animalistic. It's the best sex he's ever had.


End file.
